1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image outputting apparatus that displays or prints images of a 3D image file. The invention also relates to a program that enables computers to function as such an image outputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A direct-view display using 3D liquid crystal (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. No. 5-122733), a face-mount display (FMD) capable of displaying 3D images, or a head-mount display (HMD) capable of displaying 3D images can display images of a 3D image file that is stereoscopic image data representing a plurality of monocular images that constitute a multi-ocular stereoscopic image. If such a display outputs two different monocular images for the left and right eyes, respectively, a stereoscopic image will be observed (a 3D display output). On the other hand, if the display outputs two identical monocular images for the left and right eyes, respectively, a planar image will be observed (a 2D display output). Particularly, the direct-view display limits positions where people can observe images. It is therefore extremely necessary for the direct-view display to output 2D images if a plurality of persons need to see the images at the same time. Note that “3D” and “2D” used in the present specification mean “three-dimensional” and “two-dimensional,” respectively. Hereinafter, too, “3D” and “2D” will be used.
A printer may print 3D images from a 3D image file. In this case, the printer must print the images in a prescribed format so that the images may look three-dimensional to people who observe them by using a viewer or a lenticular sheet (see, for example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. No. 7-234460). However, any image printed in such a format as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. No. 7-234460 may look unnatural or cannot be well observed, because it consists of left monocular image stripes and right monocular image stripes that are alternately arranged. Hence, 2D print output, i.e., printing only a left monocular image or only aright monocular image, is absolutely necessary in order to provide an ordinary photograph.
With regard to terminology, “3D” and “stereoscopic” are used in the same meaning in the present specification, unless otherwise defined. Both terms are used to mean the stereoscopic technology accomplishing stereoscopy that reproduces visually real three-dimensional information of subject. In some cases the terms may be used in different senses in context or by custom. Nonetheless, they are not different in essential meaning.